Zenyatta's Words of Wisdom
by Gray Carolean
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles based on Zenyatta's in-game quotes and voice lines. Rated 'T' for eventual the emotional downpour.
1. Chapter 1

It was a scene he had witnessed many times over. His student, shaking from earlier sword drills and quiet in attempted meditation, would sporadically tear himself from Half Lotus to pace the courtyard, only to return to position several minuets later. Only this time, his student had yet to return.

Shaking his head, Zenyatta began to meander about the monastery, occasionally inquiring of his student's whereabouts to no avail. With no luck in his endeavor, Zenyatta trekked up a mountain path to a nearby waterfall hidden in the rocks. There, he found his student.

His student was sitting in front of the waterfall, his fists by his sides. After some time, he shifted to Half-Lotus, pausing before establishing his position. For a while, he appeared tranquil his back straight and his respiration slowed to resting rate. Then, his shoulder twitches. He shuddered and growled, rising shakily and grabbing his head in his hands. He trembled, his knees giving out and leading him to collapse on the snowy ground. His student groaned.

Zenyatta sighed. "If you require help in your meditation, you mustn't be afraid to ask. You are not alone in this endeavor."

His student flinched and carefully dragged himself up off the ground. "...apologies, Master. You should not have seen that."

Zenyatta held up a hand. "Nonsense, my student. In order to better teach you, I must first learn of and from you. That way, we will both know where to focus our attentions." At this his student nodded and stood up a little straighter.

"Now Genji, is there anything in particular that bothers you while in Half Lotus?"

His student shifted a little, hesitating before answering. "My mind keeps wandering as I meditate. I lack proper focus and that distracts me further..."

Zenyatta laid a hand on Genji's shoulder. "That's alright, my student. You still have much to learn and plenty of time to do so. After all, this is but a momentary setback." He removed his hand. "For now, though, I think we should work on your Half Lotus. Let us isolate what troubles you so."

Zenyatta then settled into Half Lotus, waiting for his student to follow suit so that the next lesson could begin.

* * *

Author's note: Overwatch is not my own, unlike this bit of fanfiction. This story is based on Zenyatta's in-game quotes and voice lines, with this one in particular being based on his respawn quote of "A momentary setback".

As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Additionally, if there are particular lines that you would like me to base stories on, let me know. Thank you for reading.

Best wishes,

\- Gray Carolean


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shown unmatched and bold against the snowy mountains, casting the day's first light over the lone Omnic seated in Lotus. His perch of bare stone jutted out from the open courtyard, yet to be occupied by the monastery's other inhabitants.

"Master Zenyatta?"

Zenyatta tilted his head at the soft sound of crunching snow. "Yes, my student?"

The sound ceased a meter to his right, only to be followed by that of shifting feet a moment later. "...What exactly are you doing out here, Master? Are you watching the sun rise?"

He opened his optics and watched his student duck his head and begin to pick at his armor. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Would you care to join me?"

His student straightened and stilled before falling into a practiced Half-Lotus. Zenyatta heard him release a breath, moving into a meditative respiratory rate. Although his mouth-plate did not move, Zenyatta smiled.

"Beautiful, is it not? With the light of the Iris shining upon me, I am restored."

At this his student nodded, shoulders slumping. "Indeed."

Zenyatta rested a hand on his shoulder, turning to face him. "And when the light of the Iris shines upon us, all things are made possible."

He rose languidly, his student following suit. He held his student's hands in his own. "There is no reason to fear failure and let doubt consume you. Time provides many chances for improvement. All you have to do is take the chance." He paused, waiting for his words to sink in. "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

Although Zenyatta could not see past his student's faceplate, his student seemed to grin.

"Whenever you are, Master."

* * *

Author's note: Once again Overwatch is not my own, but this fic is.

This chapter is based on Zenyatta's line of "I am restored." If you would like to request a story based on a particular line or quote, please ask in the comments below. As always, comments and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,

\- Gray Carolean


End file.
